wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Linia czasowa Warhammer 40,000
thumb|250px|Imperialny skrybaTen artykuł zawiera krótkie, ogólne podsumowanie wydarzeń jakie miały miejsce w Drodze Mlecznej od początku stworzenia aż do 41 milenium. Wszystkie daty są zapisane w formacie 999.M41 co należy odczytywać jako rok 40.999 naszej ery. Prehistoria Narodziny Gwiezdnych Bogów. Narodziny istot, tak zwanych Gwiezdnych Bogów, nastąpiło wraz ze stworzeniem wszechświata. Powstali oni z ogromnych pokładów energii na początku stworzenia. Na początku wszechświat składał się jedynie z gwiazd i był niczym więcej wirującą chmurą gazu. Gwiezdni Bogowie także byli inni niż obecnie. Nie wyglądali wcale na złe istoty byli czymś w rodzaju monstrualnych pasożytów, a żywili się oni energią gwiazd bowiem planety nie zdążyły się jeszcze ukształtować. W późniejszych czasach te istoty będą znane jak C'Tan, ale na początku nie były tak złymi istotami jakimi miały się stać. Żyli, żywili się, a także umierali dzięki gwiazdom, co trwało miliony lat. Z czasem istoty te nauczyły się poruszać po wszechświecie. Zostawiły więc one miejsce swojego narodzenia, po czym dryfowały po bezkresach kosmosu, pożerając energię kolejnych gwiazd. Istoty te nie musiały płacić swoją energią życiową za jakiekolwiek czynności, a wręcz odwrotnie stawały - się coraz silniejsze. Mijały tylko powstające już planety oraz słabe pola elektromagnetyczne, które nigdy nie zaspokoiłyby ich głodu. Przedwieczni Podobnie jak gwiazdy stworzyły swoje dzieci tak i planety nowej galaktyki utworzyły formy życia z materii, które rozpoczęły długą drogę ewolucyjną do samoświadomości. Oni właśnie utworzyli zaawansowaną cywilizację oraz technologię zdolną do podróży między gwiezdnych. Nazywani oni byli Przedwiecznymi przez rasę Eldarów, która znała ich najlepiej. Byli niezwykle mądrzy i tak długo i do tego stopnia badali gwiazdy, astronomię i fizykę, że dla ludzi taka mądrość wydawała się tajemną sztuką. Zrozumieli nawet działanie wszechświata, dzięki temu mogli manipulować alternatywnymi wymiarami i mogli tworzyć niezwykłe dzieła psionicznej inżynierii. Ich technologia pozwalała im przekraczać tysiące lat świetlnych robiąc tylko jeden krok dzięki niezliczonym bramom osnowy, którymi połączyli całą galaktykę tak jak Eldarzy, lecz na większą skalę. Przedwieczni rozłożyli swoją energię w wielu miejscach w galaktyce lecz wiedzieli, że każde życie jest cenne toteż pomagali innym gatunkom dochodzić do własnej samoświadomości na tysiącach światów. Niektórzy z Adeptus Mechanicus uważają, że także Terra poczuła ten "zastrzyk energii" na długo przed tym jak pierwsi ludzie doszli do świadomości, co jest uważane za herezję przez Adeptus Ministorum, który uczy, że ludzkość została stworzona na obraz Boga-Imperatora przed tym jak jego duch został wcielony w ciało fizyczne tysiąclecia temu. Cywilizacja Przedwiecznych sięgnęła szczytu cywilizacyjnego około 60 milionów lat temu. Przedwieczni mieli duży wkład w stworzeniu lub postępie inteligentnych ras żyjących w galaktyce takich jak Eldarowie czy Krorkowie (poprzednicy Orków) lecz nie wiadomo czy brali oni udział w ewolucji ludzkości. Przedwieczni byli potężnymi psionikami i często używali Osnowy do szerokiej gamy dziedzin technologicznych. Stworzyli podróże szybsze od światła co potem wykorzystali Eldarowie w technologii Bram Osnowy. Te portale połączyły ze sobą kolonie swoje znajdujące się na ogromnych przestrzeniach między gwiezdnych. Nekrontyrzy Kiedy Przedwieczni rozprzestrzeniali się po galaktyce, inne młodsze inteligentne thumb|266px|Nekrontyrowie po swej potwornej transformacji w Nekronówrasy "wspinały" się za nimi. Jedną z takich ras byli Nekrontyrowie, którzy mieszkali na planecie niszczonej przez niestabilną gwiazdę, która zsyłała na ich planetę atomowe wiatry słoneczne lub burze plazmowe. Ich życie było krótkie i niepewne. Ich ciała były nękane przez wszelkiego rodzaju choroby i nowotwory z powodu wysokiego promieniowania. Miasta Nekrontyrów były zbudowane w oczekiwaniu na ich śmierć, zbudowane były dla zmarłych, a żywi żyli tylko w cieniu grobowców ich przodków. Największe zabytki były zbudowane wyłącznie dla zmarłych, nigdy dla żywych. Nie znając pokoju na własnym świcie Nekrontyrowie dążyli po omacku do gwiazd, by zbadać inne światy. Podróżowali oni statkami statycznymi, napędzanych antymaterią. Rozpoczęli długie podróże poprzez pustkę i zaczęli kolonizować inne światy. Kiedyś podczas swojej ekspansji spotkali Przedwiecznych. Ich światem był Pajęczy Trakt, stworzony przez nich samych dawno przed pojawieniem się Nekrontyrów. Przedwieczni byli praktycznie nieśmiertelni, podczas gdy Nekrontyrom znana była głównie śmierć. Jednak Przedwieczni nie byli zainteresowani podbojem ani potęgą. Dlatego to Nekrontyrowie stworzyli galaktyczne imperium. Przedwieczni odmówili im kiedyś dostępu do długowieczności. To wspomnienie, a także pojawienie się podziałów pomiędzy rasą Nekrontyrów doprowadziło do wybuchu I Wojny w Niebiosach. Wojna w Niebiosach Potworne wojny między Przedwiecznymi a Nekrontyrami znane były w Eldarskich mitach jako Wojna w Niebiosach. Nekrontyrowie przegrywali wojnę, ponieważ nie potrafili dotrzeć do kryjówek Przedwiecznych. Wówczas potęga Imperium Nekrontyrów była bliska zagładzie. W każdej chwili mogli zostać zniszczeni, gdyby tylko zapragnęliby tego Przedwieczni. Wtedy właśnie zwabieni ich nienawiścią pojawili się C'Tan, którzy przeprowadzili biotransfer, który umożliwił walkę z wrogiem Nekrontyrów. Nekroni thumbNekrontyrowie poddali się potwornej transformacji w Nekronów - C'Tan zaproponowali Nekrontyrom fizyczną nieśmiertelność oraz stabilność, której tak bardzo pragnęli. Milczący Król, który był głównym przywódcą rasy zaakceptował ich ofertę. Chore ciała zostały zastąpione żywym metalem Necrodermis, z których składały się fizyczne formy Gwiezdnych Bogów. Ich stare ciała zostały skonsumowane, a ich nowe, zimne metalowe na zawsze zostały uwolnione od słabości i śmierci. W zamian oddali swoje dusze, które posiliły C'Tan, lecz Nekrontyrowie za późno zdali sobie z tego sprawę. Nekroni z pomocą C'Tan zdobyli galaktykę. Pokonali Przedwiecznych, a ostatnie planetarne bastiony ich sojuszników były oblężone. Wówczas Milczący Król postanowił zemścić się za straconą duszę. Uderzył na wyczerpanych wojną C'Tan i rozszarpał niezniszczalne istoty na strzępy zwane Odłamkami, po czym sam udał się na dobrowolne wygnanie. Nekroni wobec wyniszczenia galaktyki zapadli w Wielki Sen, który miał potrwać 60 milionów lat. Powstanie Ludzkości Epoka Terry (M1 - M15) oraz Gwiezdny Exodus. Przez miliony lat po tym jak Nekroni zasnęli w swych grobowcach inne rasy odradzały się w zniszczonej wojną galaktyce. Najpotężniejszą rasą byli Eldarzy, którzy stale poszerzali granicę swego potężnego imperium. W między czasie, na planecie Ziemia, z prymitywnych organizmów wyewoluowała rasa humanoidów zwana Ludzkością. Młoda rasa rozwijała się powoli, lecz nieubłaganie. Z czasem ludzie nauczyli się tworzyć statki kosmiczne i zaczęli badać przestrzeń kosmiczną. Podczas Epoki Terry (ang. Age of Terra) lub Epoki Postępu (ang. Age of Progress) ludzie zaczęli kolonizować inne planety oraz inne układy. Gwiezdny Exodus jest mało znanym okresem ludzkiej historii, który jest określany jako początek ludzkich wypadów do przestrzeni między gwiezdnej oraz początek istnienia najstarszych ludzkich kolonii począwszy od jakiegoś punktu w linii czasowej 3. Tysiąclecia. Okres ten prowadzi do Mrocznej Epoki Technologii (ang. Dark Age of Technology). Przez cały czas trwania Gwiezdnego Exodusu ludzkość nie miała pojęcia o istnieniu Osnowy więc podróżowali w ogromnych statkach używając hibernacji kriogenicznej. Mroczna Epoka Technologii (M15-M25) thumb|278px|Ludzkie miasto na zaawansowanej technologicznie kolonii (15 Milenium)podczas Mrocznego Wieku TechnologiiMroczna Epoka Technologii nie bez powodu otrzymała taką nazwę. Ludzkość zapuszczała się w głębie kosmosu, spotykała podczas podróży przeróżne rasy obcych, przeżyła wiele niezwykłych przygód jak i dokonała wielu przerażających odkryć. Mimo wszystko ludzkość cały czas pięła się w górę a jednym z przełomowych skoków technologicznych tamtych czasów było odkrycie Osnowy dokonane w M18. Osnowy, czyli innego wymiaru, który ludzie zaczęli wykorzystywać, by przyspieszyć podróże między gwiezdne. W Mrocznej Epoce Technologii zaczęli pojawiać się także psionicy, jednak było ich bardzo niewielu i niczym nie zagrażali ludziom z którymi żyli. Najpotężniejszymi psionikami byli Nawigatorzy - ludzie, którzy wykorzystują swe potężne umiejętności, by prowadzić okręty kosmiczne przez niebezpieczną i niestabilną Osnowę. Statek podróżujący przez Spacznię przekraczał prędkość światła, co znacznie przyspieszyło kolonizację kosmosu, tym samym rozprzestrzenianie się ludzkości po galaktyce. W M19 Domy Nawigatorów stały się oddzielną siłą jednak ściśle współpracowały z resztą ludzkości. W M20 ludzkość sięgała już naprawdę daleko, zasiedliła niezliczoną ilość systemów planetarnych. Rozwój technologiczny coraz bardziej przyspieszał a ludzkość poznawała odpowiedzi na pytania, które nurtowały ją od początku istnienia. Rasa ludzka tworzyła dzieła technologiczne tak niezwykłe, że wiele ras nawet nie było w stanie sobie ich wyobrazić. Cało społeczeństwo ludzkie opierało się na umyśle, postępie, technologii, nie zaś na zabobonach i zacofaniu. W tamtych czasach ludzkość osiągnęła szczyt rozwoju naukowego, dlatego późniejszy okres Mrocznej Epoki Technologii znany jest jako Złota Epoka Technologii. Jeszcze bardziej skok technologiczny przyspieszyło powstanie Standardowych Wzorców Konstrukcyjnych (STC), dzięki którym dzieła ludzkości mogły powstawać dużo szybciej niż zazwyczaj. Ludzie powoli zaczęli łączyć się w jedną całość dla korzyści materialnych, przyspieszenia badań nad technologią oraz bezpieczeństwa. W końcu cała ludzkość została zjednoczona pod sztandarem organizacji zwanej Federacją Między Gwiezdną. Przez resztę epoki ludzkość kolonizowała kolejne systemy, rozciągając swe panowanie na coraz większe połacie galaktyki. Toczono wtedy wojny z wieloma rasami Xenos, wśród nich bardziej znani byli Orkowie czy Eldarowie, jednak żadna wojna nie była na tyle poważna, by zagrażać ludzkiej cywilizacji. Być może wszelkie konflikty z potężną wówczas rasą Eldarów były jedynie małymi "spięciami" o kwestię terenu. W tamtych czasach aktywnie udzielała się grupa zwana'' Ludźmi ze Złota'', którzy wraz z Ludźmi z Kamienia ''pracowali nad tym, aby ludzkie społeczeństwo przeistoczyć w spójną całość, całkowicie opierającą się na nauce i technologii. Chcieli stworzyć społeczeństwo, które dzisiejsze Imperium Ludzkości nazwałoby pozbawionym pobożności. ''Ludzie z Kamienia stworzyli trzecią grupę: Ludzi z Żelaza - inteligentne maszyny, które zostały stworzone, by pomóc ludziom w pracy oraz konfliktach zbrojnych. Z czasem Ludzie z Żelaza stali się główną siłą militarną ludzkości. Pierwszym gwoździem do trumny ludzkiej cywilizacji był bunt Ludzi z Żelaza, którzy obrócili się przeciwko swoim dawnym panom, prawdopodobnie chcąc żyć samodzielnie lub widząc w ludziach jedynie wyzyskiwaczy. Rozpoczęła się wojna z maszynami, której skala objęła niemal wszystkie planety zamieszkiwane przez ludzkość. Wiele planet spłonęło w ogniu wojny z nieznającym litości przeciwnikiem. W międzyczasie w M22 na niemal każdym ludzkim świecie gen psionika nagle zaczął pojawiać się coraz częściej, czego skutkiem zaczęły być krwawe polowania na psioników, z których wielu łamało wszelkie zasady moralne poprzez popełnianie ohydnych zbrodni. Zapanowała totalna anarchia, kiedy na wielu planetach dochodziło do inwazji przedziwnych okropności znanych teraz jako demony. Ostatecznie, mimo przeciwności losu, ludzkość wyszła zwycięsko z wojny z maszynami, jednak cena była wyjątkowo wysoka. Epoka Zamętu (M25-M30) Podczas gdy rozproszeni po całej galaktyce ludzie walczyli z przeciwnościami losu, starożytne Imperium Eldarów zaczęło upadać; wiele sukcesów tej zaawansowanej rasy doprowadziło do dekadencji oraz hedonizmu na wielką skalę. Wewnątrz Spaczni zepsucie Eldarów odzwierciedlało się w postaci kształtowania nowego boga Chaosu: Slaanesha, którego narodziny trwały około pięciu tysięcy lat. Następstwa były katastrofalne, kształtowanie się nowego tworu spowodowało ogromne zakłócenia w Spaczni a w materialnym wszechświecie wiele burz Osnowy, przez co podróże przez Spacznię jak i komunikacja stały się niemożliwe. Ci, którzy utrzymali kontakt z innymi, najczęściej uwikłani byli w krwawą wojnę o kontrolę nad kurczącymi się terytoriami. Większość ludzkich cywilizacji zostało odciętych od reszty galaktyki, przez co mieszkańcy systemu lub nawet planety byli zdani wyłącznie na siebie. Lata mijały a ludzkie kolonie zmieniały się pod wpływem długiej izolacji. Coraz częściej pojawiały się skutki ewolucji jak i zwyczajne mutacje, niekiedy zmieniając ludzkość w coś zupełnie innego. Takie gatunki znane są obecnie jako podludzie. Epoka Zamętu była najczarniejszą kartą ludzkiej historii. Wojny domowe, wyzwolona demoniczna energia i totalna anarchia rządziły galaktyką w tym czasie. Wiele z okropnych a zarazem potężnych broni Złotej Epoki Technologii zostało wyzwolonych niszcząc wiele planet, niejednokrotnie zmieniając zielone światy takie jak Baal Secundus w pustynne napromieniowane skały. Wiele podatnych na atak planet zostało zaatakowanych przez obce rasy takie jak np. Orkowie. Najgorszy los spotkał mieszkańców planet, gdzie tolerowano coraz częściej pojawiających się psioników. W takich miejscach bowiem dochodziło do inwazji demonów na skalę planetarną a ludzie posłużyli jako krwawa ofiara dla Mrocznych Bogów. Początkowy brak tolerancji dla psioników był nieprzewidzianym ratunkiem dla wielu planet. Tylko planety, na których społeczeństwo bez litości tępiło psioników przetrwało Epokę Walk. W stosunkowo krótkim czasie rasa ludzka została rzucona na kolana a sami ludzie musieli znosić pięć tysiącleci wojen domowych, agresji obcych, terroru, anarchii i ludobójstwa. Ludzkość zmieniła się nie do poznania. Cuda technologiczne zginęły w płomieniach wojny lub zostały po prostu zapomniane, kiedy bardziej niż rozwój, ludziom potrzebny był prosty nóż i pistolet. Nauka nie była już odpowiedzią na wszystko, ustąpiła miejsca brutalnej sile. Niewiele informacji z tamtych czasów przetrwało, aby dać szczegółowy obraz sytuacji skrybom Imperium. Upadek Eldarów (M25-M30) thumb|Eldarski Światostatek Przed swym upadkiem Eldarzy byli technologicznie i psychicznie zaawansowanym gatunkiem humanoidalnym uważanym za najbardziej rozwinięty w całej galaktyce. Ich technologia sięgała tak daleko, że poszczególni Eldarzy nie musieli wkładać pracy w uzyskanie materiałów niezbędnych do życia codziennego, co spowodowało że stało się ono nudne i bezbarwne. W skutek tego w pewnym momencie 25. Milenium zaczęły tworzyć się tzw. Kulty Rekreacyjne, których członkowie mocno przeżywali każde uczucie, które życie miało im do zaoferowania. Pomimo przewidywań oraz ostrzeżeń starszych Eldarów, którzy twierdzili, że taki tryb życia doprowadzi do katastrofy a ich moralność jak i całe Imperium niechybnie upadnie, Eldarowie się nie zmienili. Poszukiwali coraz bardziej ekstremalnych wrażeń co w końcu osiągnęło apogeum; śmierć panowała na ulicach miast, powstały kulty przyjemności wykraczające poza pojęcie normalności a niektórzy Eldarowie pędzeni przez żądze krwi polowali na swych braci. Widząc jak ich społeczeństwo niszczeje, niektórzy z Eldarów zbudowali ogromne okręty zwane Światostatkami, na których rozpoczęli podróż z dala od centrum Eldarskiego Imperium. Po śmierci dusze Eldarów przekraczały granice świata materialnego i wędrowały do innego wymiaru zwanego Immaterium lub Osnową. Ponieważ jednak do Osnowy zaczęły przybywać dusze coraz bardziej skorumpowanych Eldarów, zaczęły się one łączyć w większe jednostki. Energia zaczęła kumulować się w jeden byt, rozpoczęły się narodziny nowej istoty, w skutek czego w całej galaktyce pojawiły się burze Spaczni, przez które podróże przez Osnowę stały się niemożliwe, a ludzkość pogrążyła się w chaosie. Coraz większe jednostki skorumpowanej energii w końcu 30. Milenium połączyły się i zyskały świadomość. Narodził się nowy bóg Chaosu: Slaanesh, przez Eldarów zwany Tą który pragnie - ponieważ bóg ten był czymś pomiędzy kobieta a mężczyzną. Slanesh spowodował ogromny wybuch psionicznej energii w samym centrum rldarskiego imperium. Wszyscy Eldarowie, którzy znaleźli się w zasięgu wybuchu natychmiast zginęli, a ich dusze powędrowały do ich oprawcy, aby go nakarmić. Większość Eldarskich Bogów żyjących w Spaczni zginęła przez Slaanesha. Bóg wojny Khaela Mensha Khaine próbował walczyć z nowym wrogiem, lecz jego fizyczna forma została zdruzgotana a cząstki jego duszy zostały umieszczone na każdym Eldarskim Światostatku w urządzeniach zwanych "Awatarami". Duch Khaine może być wezwany jedynie w ostateczności, w przypadku wielkiego zagrożenia. Jedynymi Bogami, którzy przetrwali upadek byli Cegorach (Bóg sztuczek zwany także śmiejącym się Bogiem) oraz Isha, która została "wyrwana z łap" Slanesha przez Nurgle'a- Boga chorób i rozkładu. Trzyma on ją w swoim ogrodzie i testuje na niej swoje plagi. Podobno szepcze ona do śmiertelnych i ostrzega przed zamysłami Nurgle'a. Niegdyś ogromne Imperium pozostawiło po sobie jedynie Eldarów, którzy każdego dnia zmuszeni są walczyć o życie swej umierającej rasy. Wprawdzie wielu z nich uciekło przed degeneracją na Światostatkach, lecz kiedy Slaanesh spowodował Ogromny Wybuch, niektóre okręty skorzystały z Osnowy jako szybkiej drogi ucieczki do innych części galaktyki, co okazało się katastrofalnym błędem. Na Światostatkach znajdowało się mnóstwo próbek flory i fauny z Eldarskich światów. Chociaż większość światów Eldarów zostało ogołoconych z życia podczas narodzin Slaanesha, niektóre światy jednak przetrwały, ponieważ znajdowały się daleko od epicentrum Wybuchu psionicznej energii nowego boga. Nie było ich jednak zbyt wiele. Chcąc uchronić tych, którzy przeżyli Eldarowie opracowali specjalne niemal fanatyczne ścieżki życiowe mające na celu wypełniać całkowicie ich bardzo długie życia np. praca dla społeczności w Światostatku lub poświęcenie się wojnie. Kiedy ktoś podążał już bardzo długo taką ścieżką, wtedy wkraczał na inną. W ten sposób Eldarowie zachowują równowagę psychiczną oraz emocjonalną, która została niegdyś zakłócona. Jednak część zdegenerowanych Eldarów przetrwała przez schronienie się w samej Osnowie. Było to schronienie dla niezliczonej ilości istot. Znajdowały się tam liczne zamieszkałe przez nich światy , które były chronione przed atakami Slanesha przez wzniesienie labiryntów psionicznych obwodów. Mieszkańcy czarnego miasta, zwanego Commorragh, znani są dzisiaj jako Mroczni Eldarzy. Żerowali oni na ludziach i Eldarach a właściwie na ich duszach, które pożerali zachowując przy tym własne, z dala od łaknącego ich Slaanesha. Epoka Imperium (M30-Teraźniejszość) Epoka Imperium zaczęła się zaraz po zakończeniu Wojen Zjednoczeniowych, które Imperator rozpoczął, by zjednoczyć wszystkie państwa istniejące na ziemi pod jednym sztandarem. Epoka Imperium ciągnie się od 30M aż do 41. mrocznego milenium. Nowa epoka otwiera kolejne akty w historii ludzkości, którymi są Wielka Krucjata, Herezja Horusa oraz trwająca dziesięc tysięcy lat Długa Wojna z siłami Chaosu. Powstanie Astronomicanu (M30) Imperator tworzy na Ziemi ogromną latarnię, rozbrzmiewającą w Spaczni na niezmierzone odległości. Z jej pomocą nawigatorzy mogą sprawniej sterować okrętami w osnowie jak i podróżować na jeszcze większe odległości. Najpierw był zasilany przez samego Imperatora, potem jednak ten obowiązek spadł na 10.000 specjalnie wyszkolonych psioników, którzy cały czas utrzymują i trzymają pieczę nad nią. Urządzenie to będzie znane jako Astronomican. Wielka Krucjata (800.M30) thumb|152px|Imperator Ludzkości podczas Wielkiej KrucjatyKiedy Slaanesh przybrał wreszcie swą ostateczną formę, szalejące na długości całej galaktyki burze spaczni zniknęły, tym samym umożliwiając komunikację i używanie napędu osnowiańskiego. W tym czasie Imperator zdążył pokonać wszystkich tyranów panujących na Ziemi, a ją samą zjednoczył i stworzył państwo znane jako Imperium Człowieka. Teraz Imperator był gotowy, by wykonać swój wielki plan: zjednoczenie wszystkich stłamszonych i zapomnianych ludzkich planet dzięki swym potężnych Adeptus Astartes. Do swej misji potrzebował jednak wsparcia ogromnych fabryk Adeptus Mechanicus z Marsa, zawarł więc z nimi pakt: tak długo jak marsjański przemysł zbrojeniowy pracować będzie dla niego, tak długo Marsjanie pozostaną niezależni, a ich wiara nie kwestionowana. Adepci zawarli pakt, głównie dlatego, że nie mieli wielkiego wyboru, w przypadku odmowy zostaliby bowiem zmiażdżeni, a ich dobytek tak czy owak wpadłby w ręce Imperatora. Wielu z nich jednak widziało w nim pokrewną duszę, bowiem Imperator był człowiekiem nauki, jakiego nie było nigdy wcześniej i zapewne nigdy już nie będzie nikogo, kto mu dorówna. Zmieniono wtedy symbol Imperium z używanej zawsze błyskawicy na dwugłowego orła zwanego, Aquilą, symbolizującego unię Imperiów Ziemi i Marsa. Z wielkimi kuźniami Mechanicus i produkcją przemysłową całej planety Imperator był w stanie stworzyć i uzbroić swoje armie a co najważniejsze miał do swej dyspozycji Adeptus Mechanicus wraz ze wszystkimi Legionami Tytanów, które dominowały nad wszystkim innym na polu bitwy. Układ słoneczny został oczywiście podbity jako pierwszy. Wszyscy przeciwnicy Imperium zostali zniszczeni a niewolnicy z księżyców Saturna i Jowisza powrócili wreszcie na ziemię. Po tych niewielkich zwycięstwach Wielka Krucjata rozpoczęła się na dobre. Adeptus Astartes podbijali planetę za planetą. Bezlitośnie eksterminowali większość cywilizacji obcych, a planety dotknięte skazą istot ze Spaczni, były niszczone z orbity. Początki Krucjaty były jednak powolne, ponieważ Legiony Astartes nie miały na czele swych Prymarchów. Problem częściowo zniknął wraz z odnalezieniem pierwszego z nich. Na planecie Cthonia, leżącej niedaleko Terry, Imperator odnalazł jednego ze swych synów - Horusa, który kiedyś stanie się potężnym wojownikiem i Mistrzem Wojny. Teraz jednak był jeszcze dzieckiem. Imperator rozpoznał w chłopcu potężną istotę jaką był naprawdę, ponieważ z Prymarchami łączyła go potężna więź. Więź ta stała się jeszcze silniejsza, ponieważ Imperator wychował Horusa jak własnego syna, nauczył wszystkiego co umiał i opowiedział mu o ich zadaniu. Łączyła ich więź tak silna, jak ta, która łączy ojca i syna i po odnalezieniu kolejnych Prymarchów, Horus cieszył się ze spotkania ze swymi braćmi, skrycie żywił jednak nadzieję, że pozostanie ulubieńcem Imperatora. Kiedy odnaleziono wszystkich Prymarchów, za wyjątkiem trzech z dwudziestu (Alphariusa oraz dwóch wymazanych z wszelkich zapisków), było już pewne, że nic nie powstrzyma armii ludzkości. Krucjata trwała 200 ziemskich lat i rozciągała wojska Imperium od jednego krańca galaktyki po drugi. Podbito co najmniej dwa miliony planet. Każdy Prymarcha miał własny Legion Astartes, Regimenty Imperialnej Armii, generałów i doradców, a także potężną flotę. Ponadto każdy z nich był niezwykle potężny i bez swych poddanych. Planetami, które podbili rządzili Gubernatorzy Planetarni, wybierani spośród najmądrzejszych ludzi z armii Imperium. Początkowo wyznaczani przez samego Imperatora, później przez Jego synów. Ludzkie planety były włączane do Imperium za pomocą słów lub brutalnej siły. Pośród wielu tyranów i samozwańczych Cesarzy, było wielu mądrych władców, którzy po tym, co widzieli podczas Epoki Cierpienia, nie ufali nikomu spoza własnych granic. Z własnej woli czy wręcz przeciwnie, każdy stawał się częścią Imperium. Co więcej Krucjata tępiła wszelkie religie i przesądy, zastępując je wiarą w rozum i postęp. Na planetach pozostawiano jednostki mające chronić nowy rząd i tłumić wszelkie powstania. Prawdziwe okrucieństwo zaczynało się dopiero gdy wojska Imperium trafiały na planety obcych, którzy byli tępieni bez litości. W każdym zakątku galaktyki napotykano Orków, często w ruinach ludzkich planet, którzy byli spychani coraz dalej ku granicom galaktyki. Po raz kolejny spotkano Eldadarów, tych z nich którzy się nie wycofali, spotkał szybki koniec. thumb|304px|Starożytny fresk ukazujący kilku Patriarchów po Krucjacie na Ullanor.Od lewej do prawej: Sanguinius, Mortarion,Magnus Czerwony, Angron, Jagathai Khan, Lorgar, Rogal Dorn, Horus i Fulgrim. Floty Ekspedycyjne i Adeptus Astartes przenosili się na następne cele. Kiedy Pryamrchowie przejęli kontrole nad Legionami Kosmicznych Marines, Krucjata została rozdzielona, poruszając się w wielu kierunkach galaktyki naraz, sięgając daleko w jej głąb. Dotarła min na planetę Ullanor, gdzie pokonano największe WAAAGH! jakie kiedykolwiek spotkał człowiek. Cała chwała przypadła Horusowi i jego Wilkom Luny. Po wielkiej paradzie jaka odbyła się po zwycięstwie, Imperator oficjalnie ogłosił, że Horus zostaje mianowany Mistrzem Wojny - przewodnikiem Krucjaty jak i wodzem wszystkich wojsk imperialnych. Powiedział także, że pozostawia Krucjatę pod jego czujnym okiem, podczas gdy sam udaje się na Terrę, by wykonać kolejną fazę swego planu. Tego co zamierzał zrobić nie zdradził nawet Horusowi. Tak więc Imperator opuścił swych synów, którzy pod przewodnictwem Horusa, który zmartwił się odlotem ojca, nadal podbijali planety w imię Imperatora. Sam Imperator zaś będąc już na ziemi zwołał radę swych najwierniejszych i najmądrzejszych doradców, w tym Malcadora. Uczynił z niego pierwszym Lordem Rady, która składała się z ludzi, których Imperator wybrał spośród zgromadzonych, oraz min. Constantina Valdora, Fabrykatora Generalnego Kelbor-Hala i najmądrzejszych spośród Astropatów. Rozkazał im rządzić Imperium na czas jego nieobecności, podczas gdy sam udał się do swych laboratoriów ukrytych głęboko pod ziemią, do których niedługo po jego zejściu, zaczęły napływać surowce w wielkich ilościach. Herezja Horusa (M31) Kiedy Imperator opuścił swych synów a jako rządzących Imperium ustanowił zwykłych śmiertelników, niektórych z Patriarchów zaczęły trapić wątpliwości na temat ich przyszłości, oraz tego, kim naprawdę są dla Imperatora. Sytuację tą wykorzystali spiskowcy, którzy potajemnie oddawali cześć Mrocznym Bogom. Skorzystaliby na upadku Imperium, więc uknuli plan: omamić Horusa i obrócić przeciwko jego ojcu. Mimo iż był potężną istotą Horus nie był w stanie sam zaprzeczyć temu co widział. Spiskowcy pokazali mu bowiem wizję przyszłości: w wizji tej, ludzkość była pogrążona w religijnych przesądach; daleko jej było do oświeconego społeczeństwa jakie tworzył ze swym ojcem. Najbardziej uderzył Horusa obraz pałacu Imperatora, który otoczony był ogromnymi pomnikami Patriarchów, nie odnalazł jednak wśród nich siebie. Człowiek, który go mamił, mianowicie Kapelan Erebus, przybrał postać zmarłego przyjaciela Horusa, więc bez problemu przekazał Horusowi kolejne kłamstwo, jakoby Imperator miał zamiar porzucić swych synów i wyznawane wartości i samemu stać się jedynym prawdziwym bogiem. Dla Horusa wszystko ułożyło się w logiczną całość, i choć z początku nie chciał w to wierzyć, poddał się "prawdzie", którą mu przekazano. Zamierzał zapobiec przyszłości, którą zobaczył, stało się jednak odwrotnie. On ją spowodował. thumb|308px|Imperator podczas walki ze zdradzieckim synem. W tle - martwy SanguiniusHorus zebrał po swojej stronie lojalnych mu Prymarchów i rozpoczął wojnę domową znaną jako Herezja Horusa. Nowo stworzone Imperium zaczęło trząść się w posadach, kiedy dziewięciu synów Imperatora, dziewięć Legionów Astartes, połowa Legionów Tytanów, część Adeptus Mechanicus oraz mnóstwo Regimentów Imperialnej Armii zwróciło się przeciwko Imperatorowi. Wojna trwała przez siedem lat i zakończyła się na orbicie Terry, podczas jej oblężenia, mianowicie na okręcie Mistrza Wojny Mściwym Duchu. Bitwa a pałac Imperatora trwała 55 dni, podczas których lojaliści byli spychani coraz dalej w jego głąb. Horusowi jednak kończył się czas, wiedział, że posiłki lojalistów są już niedaleko. Postawił wszystko na jedną kartę i opuścił osłony swego okrętu wiedząc, że Imperator się nań teleportuje. Ojciec Horusa oczywiście zrobił to, co przewidział jego syn: teleportował się na okręt wraz z specjalnie dobraną przez siebie grupą wojowników, oraz Sanguiniusem i Rogalem Dornem. Plugawa moc Chaosu sprawiła, że teleportujący się, zostali rozdzieleni. Najgorszy los spotkał Sanguiniusa, który zmaterializował się bezpośrednio na motku okrętu, gdzie przebywał Horus. Upadły Mistrz Wojny zaproponował mu połączenie sił, Sanguinius jednak odmówił, więc wściekły Horus z zimną krwią go zamordował. Legendy i pradawne zapiski prawią, że poświęcenie Sanguiniusa nie było daremne, bowiem wyżłobił w pancerzu Horusa niewielką szczelinę, bez której Imperator nie zdołałby pokonać zdradzieckiego syna. Czy jest to prawda, raczej się już nie dowiemy. Kiedy Imperator dotarł na mostek, zobaczył Horusa, stojącego nad zwłokami jednego ze swych synów. Horus jemu także zaproponował oszczędzenie życia w zamian za służbę, Imperator jednak w odpowiedzi posłał mu jedynie psioniczne błyskawice. Rozpoczęła się zaciekła walka, w której Horus przewyższał swego ojca, ponieważ ten drugi nie chciał zabijać swego ukochanego syna. W końcu Horus zdruzgotał ciało Imperatora. Ten leżał na ziemi, dopóki na mostek nie dostał się pojedynczy Custodes. Bez wahania wojownik zaatakował Horusa, ten jednak w kilka sekund samym spojrzeniem pozbawił go pancerza i spalił na popiół. Imperator już się nie wahał i zaatakował Horusa całą swoją mocą, który wreszcie pojął co zrobił i błagał Imperatora o śmierć. Imperator w duszy rozpaczał, widział bowiem twarz swego dawnego syna, nie omamionego przez Bogów Chaosu szaleńca, jednak było już za późno. Całkowicie zniszczył Horusa wraz z jego duszą. Kiedy Rogal Dorn w końcu dotarł na mostek zobaczył pokryte krwią ciało Sanguiniusa, zdruzgotane ciało Imperatora oraz pomarszczony, spalony kształt w pancerzu Horusa. Na rozkaz Imperatora zabrał jego ciało na Terrę i wraz z Jagathaiem podłączył do Złotego Tronu. Imperator powiedział, że to dopiero początek krucjaty mającej ocalić ludzkość. Kazał swoim sługom być silnymi i czujnymi, po czym zamilkł na tysiące lat. Kiedy Abaddon, najwierniejszy z wiernych sług Horusa dotarł na mostek i zobaczył ciało swego pana, zabrał jego energetyczny szpon i umieścił na swej dłoni, po czym zabrał ciało swego pana do Oka Terroru. Wraz ze śmiercią Horusa, z jego ciała zniknęły siły Chaosu, przez co wszystkie demony oblegające pałac umarły w jednej chwili. Przybyły posiłki i zdrajcy zostali zepchnięci aż do samego Oka Terroru. Herezja Horusa zebrała krwawe żniwo. Czas Odrodzenia (M31 - M32) Imperium otrząsa się z Herezji Horusa. Podczas Czasu Odrodzenia wiele fundamentalnych organizacji zostaje zreorganizowanych, a także zostaje podjętych wiele przedsięwzięć, mających zabezpieczyć Imperium przed kolejną wojną domową na wielką skalę. Wielkie Oczyszczenie (M.31) thumb|226px|Imperator po Herezji HorusaPo śmierci Mistrza Wojny zdrajcy wiedzieli, że wojna była przegrana, zatem rozpoczęli odwrót lub po prostu ucieczkę do miejsc w których mogli się ukryć: Oka Terroru, Maelstormu, czy niezbadanych rejonach galaktyki. Lojaliści ruszyli za nimi w pościg. Rozpoczęła się krucjata przeciwko niedobitkom zdrajców, prowadzona przez Mroczne Anioły, Krwawe Anioły oraz Ultramarines, którzy stanowili trzon sił lojalistów. Adeptus Astartes nie walczyli jedynie z uciekającymi zdrajcami, lecz zajęli się także odzyskiwaniem planet zbuntowanych, zaatakowanych przez demony lub tymi, które wykorzystały okazję, by zyskać niepodległość. Chociaż złamani, zdrajcy nadal stanowili poważny problem i stoczyli wiele krwawych bitew z ich dawnymi braćmi. Po Herezji Imperium było mocno osłabione, więc obcy wykorzystali sytuację i po raz kolejny rzucili się na ludzkość jak wygłodniałe (lub po prostu szukające zemsty) wilki, odgryzając kawałek jej terytoriów z każdej strony. W międzyczasie w sercu Imperium zaczęto tworzyć nowe organizacje, jak np. wiele odgałęzień Adeptus Administratum, w celu zminimalizowania szkód w razie czyjejkolwiek zdrady. Zreorganizowano także Imperialną Armię rozdzielając ją na Imperialną Marynarkę Wojenną oraz Gwardię Imperialną, która odtąd znajduje się pod baczną obserwacją. Powstała także tajemnicza organizacja zwana Inkwizycją, której zadaniem jest wypatrywanie wszelkich zagrożeń poza i wewnątrz granic Imperium. Oficjalnie Wielkie Oczyszczenie trwało siedem lat aż do momentu, w którym wróg został zniszczony lub wepchnięty w najgłębsze zakamarki galaktyki. Według niektórych jednak, Wielkie Oczyszczenie będzie trwało dopóty dopóki ostatni zdrajca nie spotka się ze zasłużoną śmiercią. Druga Fundacja (M.31) Widząc ogrom zniszczeń będących następstwem zdrady Adeptus Astartes, Roboute Guilliman doszedł do wniosku, że coś takiego nie może mieć już miejsca. Z niewielką pomocą opracował więc Kodeks Astartes - księgę, której głównym założeniem było rozdzielenie Marines z Legionów na mniejsze jednostki zwane Zakonami, aby ewentualny zdrajca nie posiadał pod swoją komendą tak ogromnej liczby Astartes jaką dysponowali Prymarchowie. W księdze zawarte zostały także strategie odnośnie konkretnych jednostek, oznaczenia pancerzy i wiele innych. Niektórzy byli przeciwni wprowadzeniu Kodeksu w życie, inni zaś natychmiast przystali na propozycję Guillimana, aby nie dopuścić do nowego konfliktu. Ci, którzy byli przeciwko, w końcu ustąpili, choć istnieją zakony, które nie przestrzegają kodeksu co do joty, lub nie przestrzegają w ogóle. Podczas gdy Legion Astartes liczył nawet dwieście pięćdziesiąt tysięcy członków, zakon liczy około tysiąca. Rozdzielenie Legionów na Zakony nazywane jest Drugą Fundacją. 544.M32 'Nasilają się ataki ze strony Orków. Liczba ataków wzrasta dopóki nie zostaje ogłoszona największą Orkową inwazją od czasów zwycięstwa na Ullanor, gdzie Horus został mianowany Mistrzem Wojny. Orkami kieruje dzika żądza podboju galaktyki. Zielonoskórzy zostają zatrzymani dopiero, kiedy, aby ich powstrzymać, Imperium podejmuje drastyczne środki, w skutek czego Adeptus Astartes ponoszą poważne straty. '''546.M32 '''Krwawa polityka Imperium osiąga krwawy skutek, kiedy wszyscy Wielcy Lordowie Terry zostają zamordowani na rozkaz Drakana Vangorich, mistrza Officio Assassinorum. Krwawą zemstę mają dostarczyć Marines z zakonu Bractwa Aureoli, Imperialnych Pięści oraz Czarnych Mieczy, którzy podążają śladem Drakana aż do świątyni Assassinorum. Dowódca Marines zostaje zabity natychmiast po desancie na planetę, jego ludzie jednak nie zaniechali dalszych działań. W świątyni zostają zaatakowani przez setkę Zabójców Eversor. Masakrę przeżył jeden Marine, który dotarłszy do Drakana Vangorich wymierzył sprawiedliwość swoim bolterem. Imperium popada w stan anarchii na sto lat. Epoka Tworzenia (M32 - M35) Epoka Tworzenia nazywana jest przez niektórych Złotą Epoką Imperium z powodu jego ówcześnie prosperującego stanu. Podczas Epoki Tworzenia Imperium rozszerzało się coraz bardziej, przy czym umacniało swoją pozycję w najważniejszych systemach. Odzyskano wtedy ogromną ilość światów, Xenos i słudzy Chaosu są wybijani w fenomenalnie ogromnych liczbach. Sukcesy te są porównywalne z tymi, z czasu Wielkiej Krucjaty. Chóry astropatów zostają rozmieszczone w kluczowych, najlepiej bronionych miejscach galaktyki, takich jak Armgeddon, Bakka czy Macragge. Ułatwia to komunikację, a co za tym idzie, łatwiejsze rozdzielanie sił pomiędzy poszczególnymi strefami wojny. Podczas tejże Epoki Imperium ucierpiało na zastój technologiczny, który został tymczasowo zniwelowany przez odnalezienie kilku dawno zaginionych STC. Bez Imperatora ludzie sami obmyślają najlepsze ścieżki jakimi podąży Imperium. By zapobiec wewnętrznym konfliktom zostają wprowadzone surowe prawa. Ci, którzy się nie podporządkowują zostają szybko i brutalnie ukarani. Górnymi partiami ludzkiego społeczeństwa rządzi strach, dolnymi zaś, ignorancja. Reżim staje się ostrzejszy i bardziej rozległy niż kiedykolwiek. Co więcej, od momentu, kiedy Imperator zasiadł na Złotym Tronie wrastała liczba wierzących w boskość Imperatora. Powstało wiele kultów czczących swojego władcę, które w końcu złączyły się w większą organizację zwaną Eklezjarchatem. Organizacja ta zyskała na sile i członkach aż do 32M, kiedy otrzymała status oficjalnej religii w Imperium i została przekształcona w Adeptus Ministorum. Kilka stuleci później głowa Eklezjii Veneris II otrzymał swoje miejsce pośród Wielkich Lordów Terry, a po 300 latach miejsce to, zostało na zawsze zarezerwowane dla głowy Adeptus Ministorum. '''646.M32 '''Mistrz Zakonu Ultramarines Agnathio zbiera wokół siebie ponad 50 przywódców z innych zakonów i leci na Terrę. Taki pokaz siły natychmiast kończy spory o urząd Wielkich Lordów Terry, które pochłonęły ludzkie umysły od czasu zamachu na rządców Imperium. Za zamkniętymi drzwiami sprawy urzędowe szybko zostają rozstrzygnięte przez Adeptus Astartes. Nikt nie wie co dokładnie powiedzieli Marines, jednak kiedy odlecieli z Terry, znów dwunastu Wielkich Lordów sprawowało urząd. Jeśli jeszcze wybuchły jakieś spory, nikt nie śmiał o nich wspomnieć. '''888.M32 '''Wojny Astropatów. Brak danych w imperialnych zapisach. '''910.M32 '''Burza Ognia. Brak danych w imperialnych zapisach. '''M33. '''Wyjątkowo brutalnymi metodami Adeptus Ministorum umacnia swoją pozycję. Podczas tzw Wojny Spowiedników Ministorum dołącza do swych włości wiele światów-świątynnych. '''265.M33 '''Admirał Usurs wypada z łask Wielkich Lordów Terry. Ponieważ jest zbyt potężny, by ściąć go bez wszczynania wojny domowej, zostaje wysłany na samobójczą misję "badawczą" w otchłań poza galaktyką Drogi Mlecznej. Przez całą dekadę Usurs wysyła raporty do Wielkich Lordów o kolejnych systemach podbitych w imię Imperatora. Po dwóch dekadach napływ raportów ustaje. Nigdy nie uzyskano kontaktu z systemami wspomnianymi w raportach Admirała. '''313.M33 '''Oblężenie Bramy Wieczności. Brak danych w imperialnych zapisach. '''615.M33 '''Okręt ''Ostrze Nieskończoności wyłania się ze Spaczni, jego sygnatura wskazuje na to, że wszedł do Osnowy 20 tysięcy lat wcześniej. Oznacza to, że opuścił materialny wszechświat zanim wynaleziono silniki osnowiańskie w Mrocznej Epoce technologii, co sugeruje poważne zaburzenia czasowe. Przechwycone komunikaty sugerują, że Ostrze Nieskończoności ''wysyła coś w rodzaju ostrzeżenia. Zanim imperialni badacze zdołali dowidzieć się czegoś konkretnego okręt znów wrócił do Spaczni. Niedługo potem pojawia się flota Marines Chaosu. ''Ostrze Nieskończoności ''jeszcze kilka razy wyłania się z Osnowy, jako zwiastun ataków ze strony istot z Osnowy. '''831.M33 '''Rozpoczyna się Rok Duchów, podczas którego martwi w Segmentum Solar powstają, by przegnać istoty ze Spaczni. '''M34 '''We wczesnych latach M34 w obszarze galaktyki znanym jako Ghoul Stars powstaje nieznana groźba. Nikt nie wie jaką postać przybrało zagrożenie. Zapiski zostały najprawdopodobniej świadomie zniszczone przez Inkwizycję. Pojawiły się jednak przecieki, z których można wywnioskować, że owe zagrożenie eksterminowało całe zakony Marines jak i populacje całych sektorów. Opisywane było jako "plaga zrodzona z gwiazd" lub "koszmarne maszyny". Pozostała jednak zagrzebana głęboko w ludzkiej pamięci jako Pale Wasting. '''W 401.M34 '''mają miejsce wydarzenia znane jako Lament (''ang. Howling). Czarni Templariusze kończą Herezję Catelexis zabijając Cacodominusa, obcego cyborga, którego potężne moce psioniczne pozwoliły na kontrolę populacji 1300 systemów planetarnych. Śmierć cyborga odbija się echem w Spaczni, paląc umysłu miliardów astropatów i zniekształcając sygnał Astronomicanu. Miliony okrętów zostają straconych a w całych sektorach górę bierze barbarzyństwo, kiedy Adeptus Terra nie może utrzymać porządku. '666.M34 '''Jako skutek Burz Spaczni szalejących na granicy Oka Terroru pojawiają się pierwsze Gwiazdy Spaczniowe. Każdy okręt lub planeta, która znajdzie się zbyt blisko nich, zostaje wchłonięta lub zniszczona w skutek eksplozji. '''934.M34 'Światostatek Ulthwe przekazuje ludzkości ostrzeżenia. Nova Terra Interregnum (M35) Okres historii zwany Czasem Dwóch Imperiów. Rada-Ur z Nova Terra deklaruje swoją niezależność od Wielkich Lordów Terry, po czym obejmuje władzę nad Segmentum Pacificus. Przez 900 lat Imperium podzielone jest na dwoje, tym samym uwikłane w krwawą wojnę domową toczoną pomiędzy poróżnionymi frakcjami. Wojna dotyka także Adeptus Mechanicus, kiedy potworny sekret wychodzi na światło dzienne. Podczas tzw '''Schizmy Moirae, świat-kuźnia Moirae zostaje obrócony w perzynę przez Exterminatus, jednak sekret Moirae rozprzestrzenia się po wszystkich światach kapłanów boga-maszyny, tym samym rozdzierając jedność Adeptus Mechanicus. Schizma nie oddziałuje jedynie na Kult z Marsa, lecz także na Legiony Tytanów oraz kilka Zakonów Kosmicznych Marines, powiązanych z Adeptus Mechanicus. Skutkiem Schizmy jest min. całkowite zniszczenie wielu kompanii Adeptus Astartes, w tym, ekskomuniką kilku klanów Żelaznych Dłoni. Po 2000 lat krwawej walki sekrety Moirae zostają uznane za wytępione. 975.M35 '''Eklezjarchat podejmuje próbę złączenia podzielonego Imperium w religijne państwo. Kiedy Rada-Ur z Nova Terra odrzuca nauki Eklezji, zostają uznani za heretyków, po czym wybucha wojna na tle religijnym, zwana '''Kataklizmem Dusz, w skutek której umierają miliardy. 980.M35 '''Wiele ras cierpi podczas wielkiej '''Migracji Hrud. 991.M35 '''21. Fundacja, zwana '''Przeklętą, nie poszła zgodnie z założeniami, czego dowodem są rozkazy Inkwizycji, wydane Szarym Rycerzom, którzy mają za zadanie zażegnać groźbę. 104.M36 'Do Adeptus Mechanicus dochodzą plotki o technologicznych cudach na planetach 'Łańcucha Mortuamskiego. Mając nadzieję na odnalezienie STC, Mechanicus wysyła ekspedycję, która przeradza się w trwającą 100 lat Wojnę Wydobycia. Dzięki technologii, którą zdobyli, wyzwalają ludzkie światy spod okupacji obcych, po czym tryumfalnie powracają na Marsa z kopiami STC. Epoka Apostazji (200.M36) Kolejna epoka w historii ludzkości, która nie bez powodu nazywana Epoką Rządów Krwi. Epoka Apostazji rozpoczęła się, kiedy szalony, opanowany rządzą władzy absolutnej Goge Vandire za pomocą korupcji, szantażu i mordu zrzucił z piastowanych przez nich stanowisk Wielkich Lordów Ministorum oraz Administratum. Posiadając tak ogromną władzę, Vandire zamierzał rzucił Imperium do swych stóp, tym samym uwikłał ludzkość w najbardziej krwawy konflikt od czasów Herezji Horusa. Ginęły miliony ludzi, kiedy Minisotrum zostało rozdarte, a Imperium wyniszczane przez Wojny Wiary. Rządy Krwi trwały przez kolejnych 70 lat, podczas których kolejne masy ludzi ginęły w ogniu szaleństwa Vandire. Wkrótce jednak dotarła do niego wiadomość o rzekomym końcu Rządów Krwi. Na świecie Dimmar sekta zwana Konfederacją Światła wyszła z cienia i ogłosiła Vandire zdrajcą. Lider sekty Sebastian Thor poprzez wiadomości rozpalał płomień nadziei w sercach uciskanych ludzi, dzięki czemu dołączały do niego całe systemy. Goge Vandire bezzwłocznie wysłał swoją armię, by zmiażdżyć malkontentów, jednak krótko po opuszczeniu realnego wymiaru, jego wojska zostały zniszczone przez nagłą burzę Spaczni, nazwaną Burzą Gniewu Imperatora. Kiedy wiadomość o tych wydarzeniach doszła do mas, te natychmiast zadeklarowały się jako zwolennicy Thora, dołączając do jego sprawy. Sebastian wkrótce zorganizował siły potrzebne do ataku na pałac Vandire na Świecie Tronowym. Wystarczyło zaledwie kilka Regimentów Gwardii Imperialnej oraz kilka Zakonów Kosmicznych Marines, których artyleria użyta jeszcze na orbicie zniszczyła większość sił uzurpatora. Siły Thora rozpoczęły bezpośredni szturm, sam Vandire został jednak zamordowany przez składającą się z fanatycznych kobiet straż przyboczną, które dały się przekonać, że ich pan jest szaleńcem a one zostały oszukane i omamione. Ostatecznie kobiety te zostały wcielone do nowo powstałej organizacji Adepta Sororitas. Samo Ministorum zostało przeorganizowane a od tamtego czasu Inkwizycja jeszcze skrupulatniej obserwowała Eklezję, aby nie pojawił się kolejny Goge Vandire. 310.M36 '''Rozpoczęły się wydarzenia znane jako '''Plaga Niewiary (nie mylić z Klątwą Niewiary), podczas którego zostało zniszczonych wielu zdrajców, fałszywych proroków itp, którzy przeżyli Epokę Apostazji. Wielu miało swe armie i zwolenników, najbardziej zauważalnym z nich był Bycharis, Kardynał z Gathalamor. Jego herezje przekroczyły wszelkie granice, przez co nazwano je Plagą Niewiary. Ostatecznie rządy Bucharisa jak i większości heretyków zostały zakończone dzięki wielkim poświęceniom, jak np. przypadek Świętego Spowiednika Dolana Chirosiusa, który poświęcił się, na Gathalamor. Był to tak inspirujący przykład wiary w Boga-Imperatora, że cała populacja Gathalamor wszczęła powstanie przeciwko swemu panu, tym samym przywracając świat pod Imperialne skrzydła. 754.M36 Sieć Knowań Nieszczęścia. Brak danych w imperialnych zapisach. 989.M36 '''Kiedy Oko Terroru oraz inne burze Spaczni przybierają na sile, Adeptus Mechanicus domaga się większych dostaw psioników, potrzebnych do zasilenia Złotego Tronu. '''010.M37 '''Wielki czerwony gigant w systemie '''Maxil Beta wybucha, przeistaczając się w rosnący płomień Spaczni. Wszyscy w promieniu stu lat świetlnych zostają opętani lub mutują w coś nie do opisania. Wielcy Lordowie Terry wysyłają Szarych Rycerzy, kilka Zakonów Kosmicznych Marines, Siostry Bitwy oraz niezliczone Regimenty Gwardii Imperialnej, aby zażegnać groźbę. Epoka Odkupienia (M37) Po Epoce Apostazji wiara w Imperatora przybiera na sile, ludzie przeradzają się w prawdziwych fanatyków. Eklezja zyskuje na znaczeniu, heretycy płoną na stosach dzień i noc, kiedy ludzie chcą odpokutować za grzechy popełnione podczas poprzedniej epoki. Armie ludzkości zostają wysłane na wiele krucjat, których zadaniem jest odepchnąć obcych i heretyków, a zarazem odzyskanie utraconych ludzkich światów. Zostaje organizowana krucjata po krucjacie, jednak wiele systemów zostaje bez dostatecznej obrony, przez co nie jest w stanie skutecznie się bronić. Obcy atakują pod nieobecność armii, które są wysyłane na coraz dalsze i coraz bardziej przerażające Krucjaty Odkupienia. 754.M37 Stracona Krucjata - '''Na tysiącach planet, prości ludzie buntują się przeciwko ponuremu losowi popychadeł pod wodzą przywódców o desperackim wzroku, którzy obiecują lepsze życie w galaktyce równości i tolerancji. Ruch jest szczególnie popularny wśród młodzieży, przez co otrzymał nazwę '''Dziecięcej Krucjaty. Miliardy pielgrzymów szukają transportu na Terrę. Wielu zostaje napadniętych przez piratów, większość w ogóle nie wychodzi z Osnowy. 666.M38 Ponure Żniwa '''- Niedaleko Terry, ze Spaczni wychodzi ogromna ilość zdeformowanych okrętów. Wiele z nich, powykręcanych i złączonych w jedno, zostaje zidentyfikowanych jako statki przewożące pielgrzymów ze '''Straconej Krucjaty. Inkwizycja bardzo się stara, aby ukryć obecność statków oraz przewożonych przez nich okropieństw. Kontakt z Dominium Tau Pierwsze imperialne zapiski dotyczące Tau pochodzą zaledwie sprzed kilku tysięcy lat. W 789.M35 flota ekspedycyjna Adeptus Mechanicus natrafiła na planetę, dziś nazywaną T'au. Jej mieszkańcy byli prymitywną, ledwo umiejącą rozpalić ognisko nieznaną dotąd rasą Xenos. Flota Adeptus Mechanicus została zniszczona przez nagłą burzę Osnowy. Gdyby nie ona, Tau zostaliby wyeksterminowani, a zamieszkały przez nich świat skolonizowany przez ludzi. Przez kilka tysięcy lat burza Osnowy oddzielała T'au od reszty galaktyki. Wśród jej mieszkańców nastąpił gwałtowny rozwój technologiczny i cywilizacyjny, jaki miała w tym udział burza Spaczni, nie wiadomo. Tau zaczęli prowadzić wojny między sobą, szybko jednak zjednoczyli się pod wspólnym sztandarem i zaczęli pracować wspólnie w imię ideologii zwanej Większym Dobrem. Tau rozpoczęli swą podróż ku gwiazdom, napotykali inne rasy min. ludzi. Na początku myśleli, że jest to zwyczajna rasa jak każda inna. Z biegiem czasu zdali sobie sprawę, że są częścią wielkiego galaktycznego imperium. Generałowie z kasty ognia pochopnie nawoływali do wojny przeciwko obcym, przywódca Dominium jednak zalecał ostrożność. Wtedy powstała strategia wcielania ludzkich światów do Dominium, poprzez wzajemną pomoc, dyplomację, wsparcie. Imperium utraciło pewną ilość planet na rzecz nieznanego wroga, więc w 742.M41 ludzie wysłali krucjatę, by odzyskać swe planety. Ostatecznie obie strony poniosły spore straty, sama krucjata zakończyła się, kiedy ludzie wycofali się w pośpiechu, gdy do galaktyki drogi mlecznej wtargnęła pierwsza tyranidzka flota. Dominium Tau dawno temu wkroczyło na teren Imperium, nadal jednak prowadzi najazd na coraz to nowe ludzkie światy. Chociaż wojna z Tau nie może równać się skalą konfliktom prowadzonym z Orkami lub Chaosem, Dominium jest wyjątkowo groźnym, szybko rozwijającym się przeciwnikiem. Zanik (M38 - 750.M41) Pa zakończeniu Krucjat Odkupienia, armie Imperium są wyczerpane i osłabione. Przez ziemie ludzkości przetaczają się fale obcych i sług Chaosu, wiążąc tym samym wiele sektorów w krwawych konfliktach. By zapobiec szerzącej się anarchii, Adeptus Terra wprowadza jeszcze bardziej rygorystyczne prawa i kary. Wiele systemów zostaje oddanych pod bezpośrednią kontrolę Kosmicznych Marines, aby utrzymać porządek. 392.M41 'Rozpoczynają się podboje Lorda Machariusa. Chociaż jego krucjata trwała zaledwie 7 lat, podbił on około tysiąca planet. '''500.M41 '''Na całej szerokości Imperium ludzie mają wizje o 'Łzach Imperatora. W całym Imperium opowiada się milion wersji tej samej historii. Na kardynalnych światach Arcy Diakoni, pielgrzymi twierdzą, że widzieli jak posągi Imperatora ronią łzy. Mistrzowie Zakonów Astartes jak i gubernatorowie miast mają wizje, w których Imperator siedzi na tronie, a z jego pustych oczodołów płyną łzy. Wszyscy wiedzą, że Imperator nie ubolewa nad sobą, ale nad ludzkością. 587.M41 Na mocy Edyktu Imperialis, ogłoszonego przez Wysokich Lordów Terry, utworzono stałą bazę dla Zakonów Kosmicznych Marines w Strefie Wiru Chaosu, by chronili interesy Imperium i spacyfikowali ten rejon. Za zasługi w służbie Imperium, Zakon Astralnych Szponów (ang. Astral Claws) otrzymał rolę senioralną i dowodził nowo utworzonym Strażnikom Wiru. Te siły składać się miały również z Zakonów Żałobników (ang. Lamenters) i Grobowych Strażników (ang. Charnel Guard), które były Zakonami stacjonującymi we flotach i miały patrolować zewnętrzne regiony oraz Wojowników Modliszek, którzy przebywali w pobliskiej Gromadzie Endymiona. Astralne Szpony zajęły orbitalną stację bojową nad kluczowym światem Badab i uczyniły z niej swoją Fortecę Klasztorną i bazę do przyszłych operacji. 698.M41 Rozpoczyna się Krucjata Koryncka. Jedno z najbardziej znanych akcji Kosmicznych Marines w połowie 41 Milenium, Krucjata Koryncka dowodzona była przez samego Mistrza Zakonu Ultramarines, Marneusa Augustusa Calgara. Połączone siły Ultramarines, Aniołów Rozgrzeszenia, Żałobników, Srebrnych Czaszek, Kos Imperatora i Błędnych Marines jak i ponad 50 Regimentów Gwardii Imperialnej ruszyło na wojnę przeciwko Waaagh! Skargora w samym sercu Systemu Korynt, głęboko w Imperium Orków Charadonu. 715.M41 Mistrz Zakonu Astralnych Szponów, Rovik Blake, w ramach swojej doktryny wojennej, ścigał Zielonoskórych na Barce Bitewnej Serafinie Sądu (ang. Seraph of Judgment), która była na szpicy pościgu. Doszło do bitwy pod Hellsiris, olbrzymiej gwiazdy, gdzie było pole Skau-baz Orków. Padł wówczas Blake, który dowodził Zakonem od ponad dwóch stuleci, z ręki Herszta Vorga Paliczłeka (ang. Manburna) i pomimo śmierci setek Orków i zniszczenia większości ich baz, Serafin Sądu był ciężko uszkodzony i Astralne Szpony dokonały odwrotu. Pośród ocalałych, którzy powrócili do Badab, był Lugft Huron, Kapitan 3. Kompani. Dzięki popularności, jaką posiadał, został powołany na stanowisko Mistrza, najmłodszym w historii swojego Zakonu. Uznawany był za charyzmatycznego i dobrze obeznanego z taktyką dowódcę. Szybko rozbudował flotę, wykorzystując min. łupy pokonanych korsarzy. Wraz z pozostałymi Mistrzami Strażników, ustanowili nową doktrynę działań i za pomocą rozbudowanemu arsenałowi, zdolnemu do Exterminatusa, wiele granicznych światów, które były bazami dla piratów i renegatów, stało się pozbawionymi życia planetami. 744.M41 Taggarth, prorok z Corrinto głosi nadejście Czasów Zakończenia, Czasów Końca. Przepowiada, że nawet światło Imperatora zostanie pochłonięte przez ciemności. Taggarth szybko zostaje stracony za herezje, jednak jego słowa żyją nadal i są przekazywane z ust do ust na tysiącach światów. 745.M41 Flota rój Behemoth wkracza do galaktyki Drogi Mlecznej, rozpoczynając tym samym Wojny Tyranidów. Behemoth niszczy na swojej drodze wszystko, dopóki nie zostaje zatrzymana i zniszczona podczas Bitwy o Macragge. Czas Zakończenia (750.M41 - Teraźniejszość) W późnych latach M41 psionicy, szaleńcy i prorocy głoszą, że nadeszła godzina ostatecznego starcia pomiędzy ludzkością, a jej wrogami. Kapłani w całym Imperium nakazują pozostać silnym, bowiem nadchodzi czas, w którym wiara zostanie poddana próbie w ogniu i cierpieniu. Liczba wrogów ludzkości wzrasta, obce imperia rosną w siłę i osaczają rasę ludzką ze wszystkich stron. Tysiące Astropatów umiera, kiedy przez ich umysły przedzierają się błagania o pomoc z tysięcy planet. Prośby o posiłki nadchodzą z każdego zakątka galaktyki, podczas gdy w Segmentum Pacificus panuje przerażająca cisza. Wzrasta także liczba zdrajców i heretyków, którzy wykorzystują rosnącą słabość Imperium. Gorliwcy twierdzą, że obecne wydarzenia to kara za oddalanie się ludzkości od światła Imperatora. Czy jest to prawdą czy też nie oczywistym jest fakt, że ludzkość czeka zwycięstwo lub wymarcie. 750.M41 '''W systemie '''Argos '''pojawia się niezrozumiały fenomen skłębionej masy. Niedługo potem granice układu przekracza sześć eldarskich Światostatków. Zaalarmowana Imperialna Flota jak najszybciej udaje się na miejsce, jednak nie zastaje śladu ani Eldarów, ani tajemniczego fenomenu. Niestety po odejściu obcych gasną wszystkie stanowiące centrum układów gwiazdy w promieniu sześćdziesięciu lat świetlnych. Flota oraz niezliczona liczba zwyczajnych promów spieszą na ratunek miliardom cywili, przewożąc ich do najbliższych systemów. Jest to największy dotychczasowy exodus podjęty przez Imperium. Po dogłębnych kalkulacjach ustalono, że udało się ocalić 12% zagrożonej populacji oraz 32% ciężkiego przemysłu. Pierścień martwych planet i gwiazd jest teraz rajem dla piratów, uciekinierów i zdrajców. '''757.M41 '''Pierwszy odnotowany przypadek '''Plagi Zombie ma miejsce na Hydra Minoris. Wprowadzono procedurę kwarantanny, w skutek której 23 miliardy cywilów zostają uwięzione na planecie wraz z rosnącą falą na wpół zgniłych, krwiożerczych zombie. 783.M41 '''Eldarzy z Ulthwe niszczą flotę ekspedycyjną na orbicie planety '''Maedrax, jednak flota zdążyła zrzucić kilka sond badawczych na powierzchnię. Krwawe Anioły otrzymują zadanie zbadania utraty floty. Po udaniu się na planetę, zostają uwikłani w bitwę między Eldarami a Nekronami, którzy obudzili się na Maedrax. 797.M41 '''W Segmentum Ultima miejsce ma coraz większa ilość napaści Orków, co grozi przeistoczeniem się w jedno ogromne WAAAGH!. Siły Imperium rozciągnięte do granic możliwości robią wszystko, by utrzymać panowanie w każdej strefie wojny. '''801.M41 Przez chwilowe miganie światła Astronomicanu tysiące imperialnych okrętów schodzi z kursu. Wiele wychodzi ze Spaczni setki lat świetlnych od celu, inne pojawiają się dekady po czasie. Wiele nie wyszło z Osnowy w ogóle. 863-883.M41 'Prawie cały Legion Tytanów przechodzi na stronę Chaosu rozpoczynając masakrę lojalnych Regimentów SOP oraz cywili. Zebrawszy rozproszony 423. cadiański pancerny, Pask wycofuje się w kierunku portu kosmicznego ''Yggdrasil. ''Podczas odwrotu wraz ze swoją jednostką zniszczyli nie mniej niż cztery zdradzieckie Tytany, w tym maszynę klasy Reaver ''Anioł Zapomnienia. W końcu siły Imperium okrążają zdradzieckie Legio na stepach Planus, po czym rozpoczyna się największa ofensywa od czasu '''bitwy o Tallarn. Wybucha trwająca rok, rozciągająca się na całym kontynencie wojna, podczas której stracono ponad 8 tysięcy kompanii pancernych i 35 jednostek maszyn super ciężkich. Z pomocą trzech pełnych Domów Imperialnych Rycerzy, pancerniacy Paska zaganiają wrogie Tytany w kozi róg i niszczą je jeden po drugim. 869.M41 Czarni Templariusze ogłosili Krucjatę Gniewu w Wirze Chaosu i uderzyli ze wschodnich marchii. W tym czasie Astralne Szpony, Żałobnicy i Wojownicy Modliszek przypuścili własny szturm na południu i północno-wschodnich terenach, co doprowadziło do upadku nie mniej jak dwudziestu trzech obcych bądź heretyckich światów-twierdz, w tym kilku na rubieżach Wiru, które wcześniej były pod kontrolą Niosących Słowo. U szczytu kampanii, Flota Szponów i Wojowników wdarła się najdalej ze wszystkich flot w historii i doprowadziła do zniszczenia podludzkich łowców ciał, tzw. Wrzeszczących Bestii (ang. Howling Gyre), którzy od Epoki Apostazy zagrażali Imperium w tym rejonie. Był to wielki sukces, lecz kampania straciła na impecie, gdy Templariusze opuścili Strefę, śpiesząc na pomoc Ultramarowi, który był pod oblężeniem sił Tyranidów. Ku złości Hurona, Strażnicy nie mogli kontynuować kampanii. 888.M41 Czarni Templariusze rozpoczynają Krucjatę Gniewu, zadając ogromne straty Niosącym Słowo oraz odzyskując kilka układów utraconych w Maelstromie. 897.M41 '''Nowa Tyranidzka flota przekracza granice galaktyki. Kiedy zostaje dostrzeżona przez Imperialne posterunki zmierza w kierunku Domunium Tau. Nie wysłano żadnych ostrzeżeń. '''901-912.M41 Wojna o Badab rozpoczyna się od zniszczenia Floty Dziesięciny i Sukcesji Lufgta Hurona, zwanego Tyranem Badab. Wojna domowa będzie największym konfliktem pomiędzy Astartes od czasów Herezji Horusa i doprowadzi do krwawych walk o każdą planetę w Strefie Wiru Chaosu. W 912.M41 połączone siły Lojalistów zdobywają Badab, lecz sam Tyran, choć śmiertelnie raniony, ucieka przed sprawiedliwością. 907.M41 'Wzrastająca, na przestrzeni wszystkich pięciu Segmentów, aktywność Orków zmusza pewną ilość Zakonów Astartes, by przeniosły swe siły do innych punktów zapalnych. '''920.M41 'Eldarsy piraci napadają na konwój Czarnych Statków, kiedy te opuszczają Osnowę. Niszczą trzy fregaty i przejmują statek transportujący żołnierzy. Szybko znikają zabierając ze sobą ogromne uzupełnienia Gwardii Imperialnej oraz personelu floty. Osłabiony konwój zostaje zniszczony w kolejnych najazdach. '925.M41 '''Dzięki poświęceniu Zakonu Astralnych Rycerzy, zostaje zniszczona ogromna nekrońska maszyna, będąca bronią totalnej zagłady. '''926.M41 '''W mniej niż miesiąc przez Marines Chaosu z bandy Oczyszczenia upada strategiczna planeta-forteca Vaxhall. Szaleńcy mordują ponad czternaście milionów cywilów w imię swych bogów. '''941.M41 'Druga Wojna o Armageddon. Wielkie przebudzenie Pozostający w stanie hibernacji '''Nekroni zaczęli masowo budzić się z swego długiego snu pod koniec M41. Wiele ze światów-grobowców budziło się dużo wcześniej, przez awarię systemów bezpieczeństwa lub pojawiające się realne zagrożenia, jednak główna fala przebudzenia nastąpiła dość niedawno. Rozpoczął ją najprawdopodobniej Milczący Król, który widząc jakie zagrożenie stanowią nadciągające floty Tyranidów, postanowił czym prędzej obudzić swych braci, by zjednoczyli się przeciwko nadchodzącemu zagrożeniu. Niektóre nekrońskie światy zostały zniszczone przez katastrofy naturalne, ataki Eldarów itp. ogromna ilość jednak przetrwała. Na wielu osiedliły się inne rasy, w większości ludzie. Kiedy Nekroni budzili się ze swego snu, zastając swą planetę zasiedloną przez nieznane formy inteligentnego życia stawiali im ultimatum lub po prostu masakrowali całą populację, w zależności od charakteru czy cierpliwości danego Lorda Nekronów. Jakież musiało panować zamieszanie i przerażenie, kiedy nie wiadomo skąd na ulicach miast pojawiał się nieznany, nie znający litości wróg. Nekroni są rasą bardzo rozwiniętą technologicznie oraz intelektualnie, są także zdeterminowani, by odzyskać swe dawne terytorium. Ponadto, nie mają centralnego ośrodka władzy, tak jak ludzie czy Tau, więc aby powstrzymać Nekronów, najprawdopodobniej trzeba ich wszystkich zniszczyć. Najgorszym dla ludzi i obcych jest fakt, że liczba przebudzonych grobowców stale rośnie, a ponieważ rozmieszczone są w całej galaktyce, przyszłe konflikty z Nekronami będą rozgrywać się na skalę nie mniejszą niż te z Orkami. Światy grobowce budzą się jednak wolno i nigdy nie są w pełni sprawne od razu po przebudzeniu. Co więcej wielu władców tych planet walczy między sobą o wpływy, nie umniejsza to jednak zagrożenia z ich strony. Nekroni, dążący do odbudowanie swego dawnego Imperium, stanową coraz większy problem dla innych mieszkańców galaktyki. 969.M41 ''Ostrze Wieczności'' po raz kolejny wkracza do materium, tym razem opodal systemu Cando. Kiedy zbliża się do systemu jego miejsce tajemniczo zajmuje Terminus Est. ''Plaga zombie przetacza się przez system a zarażeni uciekinierzy roznoszą zarazę wzdłuż i wszerz. '''973.M41 '''Nagła burza Osnowy odziera noce ludzi ze snów. Dla tych bardziej czułych na moce Spaczni burza okazuje się katastrofą. Koszmary z Osnowy przełamują bariery tworząc portale do wymiaru demonów. Aczkolwiek krótkotrwałe, nastąpiły tysiące ataków demonów, które pozostawiły po sobie śmierć i spaczenie. '''975.M41 'Krwiopijca Skarbrand pojawia się na cadiańskiej planecie-fortecy Lutoris Epsilon. Jego krwiożerczy szał dotyka wszystko do czego się zbliży i wkrótce mury fortec planetarnych spływają krwią, kiedy oszaleli gwardziści rzucają się na swoich towarzyszy. Od tamtego czasu Lucoris jest uznana za przeklętą i objęta kwarantanną. 989.M41 WAAAGH! Snagrod uderza na świat Rynn, dom zakonu Karmazynowych Pięści. Awaria systemu obrony powoduje zniszczenie fortecy zakonnej przez uderzenie imperialnej rakiety. Zakon zostaje niemal zniszczony, garstka ocalałych walczyła dalej i udało jej się pokonać Orków. Zakon próbuje wrócić do swej dawnej potęgi. 993.M41 '''Na '''Ichar IV, Ultramarines próbują zatrzymać część floty Kraken. Jednocześnie walka trwa na dziesiątkach planet oraz na Światostatku Iyanden. Udaje się zatrzymać obcych, stracono jednak setki imperialnych planet, niezliczoną ilość oddziałów oraz dwa zakony Marines. 138.997.M41 '''Flota Leviathan wkracza do galaktyki Drogi Mlecznej siejąc spustoszenie w Segmentum Solar, Tempestus oraz Ultima. Rozpoczyna się tym samym '''Trzecia wojna z Tyranidami. 509.997.M41 Siły Imperialne w tym zakon Ultramarines oraz Mortifactorzy bronią planety Tarsis Ultra przed flotą Leviathan. Pokonują wroga przy użyciu broni biologicznej. Planeta zostaje ocalone, wszędzie dokoła jednak nadal trwa wojna z Leviathanem. 601.997.M41 '''Na Golgocie komisarz Yarrick oraz herszt Ghazghkull stają twarzą w twarz. Yarrick zostaje uprowadzony, orkowy wódz jednak wypuszcza go, ponieważ planuje jeszcze raz napaść na Armageddon i chce zapewnić sobie dobrą zabawę. '''982.999.M41 '''Przez Imperium przetacza się fala aktywności psionicznej, która budzi niezliczoną ilość uśpionych psioników. Przez skutki tej katastrofy tysiące planet muszą zmagać się z hordami demonów wyłaniających się ze świeżych portali Spaczni. '''986.999.M41 '''Kapłani z Mechanicus odkrywają narastającą ilość awarii Złotego Tronu. Nie są w stanie ich naprawić. '''987.999.M41 '''Nekroni atakują '''Cypra Segentus. Jest to pierwszy zarejestrowany atak tych obcych zaledwie dwa tysiące lat świetlnych od Terry. 990.999.M41 '''Eldarzy ze Światostatków Biel-Tan i Saim-Hann obracają w gruzy wiele planet otaczających sektor '''Octarius, mając na celu pozbawienie floty Leviathan zasobów do dalszych podbojów. Niektóre zasiedlone były przez Orków, większość jednak stanowiły ludzkie kolonie. Ilość zabitych jest zatrważająca, zupełnie jak ilość zmarnowanej imperialnej dziesięciny, którą oddałyby te planety. 992.999.M41 'Na przestrzeni całego Imperium wybuchają powstania przeciwko władzy. Xenos atakują planety leżące na pograniczu. Planeta zakonu Wyzywających Lwów zostaje stracona na rzecz anarchii za sprawą tajemniczego kultu i oszalałych agitatorów. Stracono także kontakt z dużą częścią Segmentum Pacificus, gdzie doszło do dużej liczby rebelii jednocześnie. '''993.999.M41 '''Z całej galaktyki nadchodzą desperackie błagania o pomoc, a Astra Telephatica cierpi z tego powodu na wysokie straty wśród personelu. Całe chóry Astropatów osuwają się w otchłań szaleństwa lub giną, kiedy ich umysły rozrywają się na kawałki. Następują poważne problemy w komunikacji a co za tym idzie anarchia i panika. 13. Czarna Krucjata W '''995.999.M41 '''Lord Abaddon, władca Czarnego Legionu a zarazem naczelny wódz wojsk Chaosu rozpoczyna kolejną ze swych niesławnych krucjat. Tym razem zmierza bezpośrednio w kierunku Terry. Pod swoją komendą zebrał ogromną ilość Marines Chaosu, demonów, heretyków oraz wszelkiego innego plugastwa kryjącego się w cieniu. Ma także pokaźną flotę, która sprawiła ogromny problem Imperialnej Marynarce. Zmuszona ściągnąć więcej jednostek w kierunku Cadii, pozostawiła za sobą przestrzenie z niewielką ilością okrętów. Z Oka wyłoniły się także dwie Fortece Czarnego Kamienia, o które tak zaciekle walczył wrogi dowódca. Do inwazji zwołał także zdradzieckie Legiony. Zakony zdrajców, dawno temu uznane za zniszczone, powracają, by po raz kolejny nękać znienawidzonych wrogów. Rządne mordu Książęta i inne plugawe istoty także dołączają do Abaddona. Niedługo przed jego atakiem Marines z Karmazynowej Rzezi nękają planety sąsiadujące z Sektorem Cadiańskim. Tymi siłami arcy-zdrajca uderza na Cadię oraz wiele innych planet, nurzając je w krwi i ogniu. Na Cadii Ursarkar Creed bronił się wraz z ogromną armią, czekając na posiłki. Odparto pierwszą falę ataku, być może nawet odparto by drugą, gdyby nie spryt Abaddona. Mistrz Wojny Chaosu wykorzystał szczątki zniszczonej przez Imperium Fortecy Czarnego Kamienia orbitujące nad Cadią, posyłając je w kierunku planety. Odłamki uderzyły siłą, z która niemal rozdarła planetę, niszcząc wszystko na powierzchni.. Lord Kasztelan Creed, wraz z wybranymi jednostkami, został na swym świecie do końca, umożliwiając innym odwrót z planety. Posiłki, które nie zdążyły dotrzeć na Cadię na czas, wraz z tymi, które się z niej wycofały, wzmocniły obronę reszty planet cadiańskiego systemu. Cadia upadła a wraz z nią pylony, które trzymały w ryzach energię Oka Grozy. Bez nich Oko poczęło rozszerzać się. Chociaż Cadia nie jest już w rękach Imperium a brama Cadiańska została przełamana, ludzie nadal bronią się na jej pozostałych planetach. Mroczne Imperium Mroczne Imperium to potoczna nazwa kolejnego okresu w historii ludzkości. Zaczyna się przy powstaniu Cicatrix Maledictum i trwa do czasów teraźniejszych. Kiedy ów twór przeciął galaktykę na dwoje pojawił się problem z wyznaczaniem dat poszczególnych wydarzeń, ponieważ w związku z kumulującą się energią Osnowy w niektórych sektorach czas przyspieszył a w innych zwolnił. 'thumb|318px|"Koronacja" przebudzonego Guillimana na pana UltramaruPowrót bohatera. Roboute Guilliman, Prymarcha Ultramarines, zostaje przywrócony do stanu pełnej świadomości dzięki działaniom Arcymagosa Belisariusa Cawla, który wraz z Inkwizytor Katariną Greyfax oraz Świętą Celestyną wycofał się z Cadii prosto do Ultramaru, by wykonać swój misterny plan. Prymarcha, choć zmieszany, natychmiast przejmuje dowodzenie i rozpoczyna kontrofensywę przeciwko zdrajcom szturmującym przestrzeń kosmiczną Ultramarines. Wieść o powrocie jednego z synów Imperatora rozchodzi się bardzo szybko, przez co mnóstwo oddziałów imperialnych zmierza ku Prymarsze, podczas gdy siły Chaosu knują plany, by przeciągnąć go na swą stronę lub powstrzymać raz na zawsze. Po wyzwoleniu pewnej ilości planet Roboute Guilliman oddaje dowództwo nad siłami broniącymi Ultramaru w ręce Marneusa Calgara, po czym zbiera sporą ilość oddziałów chcących się doń przyłączyć i rozpoczyna Krucjatę Terrańską, której celem jest dotarcie do Terry. Misja poniosła ogromne straty, postarał się bowiem o to sam Magnus Czerwony, Pan Legionu Tysiąca Synów, który w ostatniej fazie krucjaty starł się z Guillimanem twarzą w twarz na Lunie. Ostatecznie Magnus został przegnany do Wymiaru Labiryntu, znalazł się po drugiej stronie eldarskiej bramy pajęczego traktu. Po wszystkim Guilliman udał się do Imperialnego pałacu, stanął przed Imperatorem, który rozpoczął z nim telepatyczną konwersację. Po pewnym czasie Roboute wyszedł z komnaty Imperatora. W jego umyśle układały się fundamentalne dla przyszłości Imperium plany, które był zdeterminowany wykonać. Na początek zebrał wszystkich Najwyższych Lordów Terry, po czym ogłosił się Lordem Komandorem Militant - głównodowodzącym wszelkimi armiami Imperium. Wielka Rozpadlina. Galaktykę dotyka katastrofa w postaci Cicatrix Maledictum - ogromnej wyrwy w rzeczywistości, która rozciąga się od Oka Terroru aż do Anomalii Hadex. Wyrwa przecina galaktykę na pół. Krwawa Krucjata. Gdy trwała 13. Mroczna Krucjata Abaddona Profanatora i gdy zaczęła się formować Wielka Wyrwa, Khorne zobaczył swoją szansę w tym konflikcie i zawył w zachwycie - ryk ten usłyszeli jego wyznawcy, którzy wykorzystując burze spaczni zaczęli atakować światy podczas tzw. Krwawych Fal. Demoniczne legiony pojawiały się z Wyrwy, sprowadzając na wiele światów orgie rzezi i masakry przez galaktykę. Tak zaczęła się Krwawa Krucjata, która trwała do momentu, gdy Tzeentch wyszeptał bratu, że Nurgle zdobył Gwiazdy Plagi (ang. Scourge Stars). Khorne zebrał swoje legiony i wyruszył pokonać Nurgle'a, co zakończyło Krwawą Krucjatę, a rozpoczęło Wojnę w Wyrwie (ang. War in the Rift) pomiędzy Bogami Chaosu. Noctis Aeterna. Kiedy powstaje Cicatrix Maledictum, wraz z nią pojawiają się nowe burze Spaczni. Przez galaktykę przetacza się fala przedziwnej energii; ponad milion planet Imperium zostaje odciętych od światła astronomicanu. W tym momencie Imperium przestało istnieć; każda planeta była bowiem odizolowana i zdana na siebie. Okres ten ludzie nazwali po prostu Ciemnością. Komunikacja dalekiego zasięgu stała się niemożliwa, tak samo jak efektywna podróż przez Spacznię. W momencie powstania Wyrwy przez Osnowę przeszedł potężny impuls, przez który okręty znajdujące się w tym czasie w wymiarze Chaosu zostały zniszczone lub dostały tęgie lanie. ''Ci, którzy to przeżyli, znaleźli się niewyobrażalnie daleko od punktów docelowych. Zaraz po burzach Spaczni, w wielu miejscach jednocześnie, pojawiły się siły Chaosu. '''Obrona Terry. '''Burza Spaczni pojawia się także wokół Terry. Khorne, chcąc udowodnić swą wyższość nad jego braćmi, nie bacząc na ich plany wysyła osiemdziesiąt osiem kohort swoich legionów do szturmu na Imperialny Pałac. Niebo nad Terrą zmieniło się w krwistoczerwone kłęby chmur, z których demony zstąpiły wprost przed '''Bramę Lwa'. Dowodzący obroną Guilliman poprowadził Primaris Marines, Adeptus Custodes i Siostry Ciszy do walki. Chociaż atak został całkowicie złamany na długo przed tym, gdy był w stanie dosięgnąć Bramy Wieczności, Najwyżsi Lordowie byli zszokowani brawurą arcywroga. Bez Astronomicanu ich pradawna maszyneria obronna nie była w stanie powstrzymać demonów przed zmaterializowaniem się na powierzchni Terry. Kiedy Khorne odzyskał esencje swoich zabitych sług wpadł w nieopisany szał. Całkowicie zniszczył esencje życiowe ośmiu Krwiopijców prowadzących atak. Czas potępionych. Chociaż wszelka komunikacja na większą skalę stała się niemożliwa, Legion Potępionych usłyszał błagania o pomoc. Legion pojawił się na Baal, Armageddonie, Antagonis i setkach innych planet. Światło w Ciemności. Światło astronomicanu zaczyna powoli przedzierać się przez chaos wywołany nowymi burzami Spaczni, jednak nie jest w stanie spenetrować Wielkiej Wyrwy. Astropaci w północno-wschodnich częściach galaktyki wyczuwają zaledwie skrawek tego światła lub wcale. Kiedy komunikacja znów staje się możliwa Terra otrzymuje ogromną nawałę wiadomości, że połowa z już z grubsza wyczerpanych korpusów astropatów zostaje doprowadzona do obłędu. Ocaleli z przerażeniem odkrywają jak wiele planet, nawet po Terrańskiej stronie, nie odpowiada. Nie ma żadnych informacji o około pięciuset zakonach Kosmicznych Marines, a co najmniej dwanaście planet zakonnych zostało zniszczonych podczas Noctis Aeterna. Niektóre zakony, jak np. Biali Konsulowie (ang. White Consuls), umknęli przed zniszczeniem swego świata. Inne zostały wybite do nogi, m.in. Podniebni Strażnicy (ang. Sky Sentinels), których planeta została najechana przez Magnusa Czerwonego. Krucjata Idnomitus. Po obronie Terry, Roboute Guilliman zebrał sporą ilość Primaris Marines z wielu nowych zakonów, pewną ilość członków Adeptus Custodes i mały kontyngent Sióstr Ciszy, po czym wraz z nową armadą wyruszył na krucjatę. Grupy uderzeniowe z ponad tuzina istniejących zakonów, prowadzone przez Imperialne Pięści, dołączyły do floty Patriarchy. Nowa krucjata brnęła od planety do planety, powstrzymując oblężenia i inwazje, przynosząc wolność, nadzieję i pomoc. Prędko rozeszła się wieść, o powrocie bohatera starych mitów. Strefa wojny - Armageddon. Wojny pomiędzy Orkami a Imperium na planecie Armageddon nie jest w stanie zatrzymać nawet zniknięcie wodza Orków ani zamieszanie wywołane pojawieniem się Wielkiej Wyrwy. Wraz z nią na Armageddon pojawiają się demony, które rzucają się na obie strony konfliktu. Zdarza się, że zdesperowani ludzie i Xenos łączą siły, by odeprzeć istoty z innego wymiaru, takie zawieszenia broni nie trwają jednak długo. W międzyczasie rozpoczyna się Noctis Aeterna, przez co obie strony zostały odcięte od jakiejkolwiek pomocy z zewnątrz. Kiedy światło astronomicanu znów dociera do planety, imperialne posiłki zastają planetę w połowie zmienioną w coś, co przypomina demoniczny świat, gdzie potężne demony Khorna i Tzeentcha walczyły o dominację w regionie. W pewnym momencie konfliktu siły imperialne, wsparte przez część sił dziewięciu zakonów Kosmicznych Marines prowadzonych przez Salamandry, przerwały rytuał sił Chaosu mający przenieść Demonicznego Prymarchę Angrona na Armageddon. Krucjata Stygijska. Stygius '''został zaatakowany przez Tzeentcha, który zazdrośnie obserwował podboje swojego rodzeństwa. W odpowiedzi nadeszła Krucjata, która jednak nie była odpowiednio przygotowana do walki z Magnusem i jego Legionem. '''Odpowiedź Terry. By odzyskać inicjatywę, na Terrze zostaje utworzona grupa bojowa wsparta przez całą armię Adeptus Custodes. Strażnicy Imperatora pierwszy raz od tysiącleci mają opuścić prawicę swego pana i zacząć walczyć z tymi, którzy chcieliby jego śmierci. Nie ma przejścia. Do Administratum docierają raporty świadczące o tym, że w Cicatrix Maledictum znajdują się luki. Na razie jednak potwierdzone zostało istnienie tylko jednej z nich. Przejście znajduje się blisko Oka Terroru, które nawigatorzy omijali od czasu Wielkiej Krucjaty przez niebezpieczeństwa związane z podróżą przez region. W miejscu tym, gdzie przycichła od dawien dawna wirująca mgławica, odkryto system Nachmund. Rządzi nim tyran Kaligius, mający pod swą komendą Dom Upadłych Rycerzy, których nie widziano od Herezji Horusa. Twierdząc, że powróciły czasy Długiej Nocy (epoka Zamętu) odmawia jakiegokolwiek kontaktu z Imperium, zawierając pakty z renegatami i piratami. Wielu statkom udało się przebyć przejście zwane Rękawicą Nachmunda (ang. Nachmund Gauntlet) bez szwanku, jednak o wiele więcej zostało zniszczonych, tworząc teraz cmentarz złożony z okrętów kosmicznych. Wojna z Bestiami. Vigilus, planeta położona w Segmentum Obscurus staje się celem ataków xenos i sił Chaosu, gdyż jest kluczem do kontroli nad przejściem z Imperium Sanctus do Imperium Nihilius. Po przybyciu posiłków z Krucjaty Indomitus i samego Marneusa Calgara, sytuacja stabilizuje się. Jednak impas przerywa wkrótce przybycie w 015.M42 Haarkena, który ogłasz rychłe przybycie Mistrza Wojny, Abaddona Profanatora do Vigilus. Wojna Koszmarów. Baal w ruinach. Flota Leviathan przedziera się przez fortyfikacje w systemie Cryptus i rusza prosto w kierunku systemu Baal, domu zakonu Krwawych Aniołów. Lord Komandor Dante zabezpiecza planetę zakonu jak i jej dwa księżyce najlepiej jak potrafi. W międzyczasie wysyła także część sił, które uderzają w nacierającą flotę z zaskoczenia, by ją opóźnić, zmylić, uszczuplić. Krwawe Anioły wezwały na pomoc swoich sukcesorów. Przybyli wszyscy za wyjątkiem Żałobników (ang. Lamenters). Pojawili się nawet Rycerze Krwi (ang. Knights of Blood), których Najwyżsi Lordowie Terry ogłosili Excomunicate Traitoris. W końcu Tyranidzi zaatakowali, wściekle wgryzając się coraz głębiej w linie Imperium. Pierwsze dziewiętnaście fal, każda kolejna większa od poprzedniej, zostały odparte, lecz wielkim kosztem. Stracono mistrzów pięciu zakonów. Wycofawszy się do fortecy zakonnej Krwawych Aniołów synowie Sanguiniusa przygotowywali się na ostatnią walkę w historii ich zakonów. W tym momencie galaktykę przecięła Cicatrix Maledictum. Mimo iż Tyranidzi już nie atakowali, nikt nie przeżył na księżycu Baal Prime. Na Baal znajdowała się ogromna ilość Tyranidów, którzy nagle stracili kontakt z Umysłem Roju, kiedy Flota Rój zniknęła z orbity planety. Zamiast Tyranidów na orbicie znajdowały się okręty Imperium, a wraz z nimi Roboute Guilliman wraz ze swą krucjatą. Baal została oczyszczona z Xenos, po czym podjęto odbudowę jej jak i zakonu. Nie wiadomo co stało się z Tyranidami, na księżycu Baal Prime znaleziono jednak poszlakę w postaci ułożonych w ogromne stosy czaszek obcych, w kształcie symbolu o ośmiu filarach należącego do Krwiopijcy Ka'Bandha - tego samego, który podczas Herezji Horusa niemal zabił Prymarchę Sanguiniusa. thumb|318px|Mapa pokazująca położenie Gwiazd PlagiPlaga plag. Przez burze Spaczni w południowych sektorach Ultima Segmentum do świata materialnego dostaje się choroba, która rozprzestrzenia się tam, gdzie miała miejsce epidemia Chodzącej Plagi. Plaga ta polega na tym, że ludzie, którzy ponieśli przez nią śmierć wstawali z martwych i rzucali się na żywych. Wcześniej ich ciała niszczono bez większych obaw, teraz jednak, kiedy w jej miejscu pojawia się nowa choroba, po zniszczeniu ciał zarażonych wychodzą z nich masy Nurglingów. Całe światy upadają pod hordami zarażonych i oślizgłych demonów. Sytuacja pogarsza się, kiedy na galaktykę zapada Ciemność, ponieważ od tego momentu nie ma ucieczki ani pomocy z zewnątrz. W tych okolicznościach wychodzą z ukrycia Kulty Zepsucia, których członkowie przyzywają kolejne istoty z wymiaru Chaosu. Po pewnym czasie, na północny wschód od Ultramaru, na południe od Dominium Tau, powstaje region trzech upadłych systemów zwany Gwiazdami Plagi (lepsze tłumaczenie mile widziane) ''(''ang. Scourge Stars), kontrolowany przez Nurgle'a. Po pewnym czasie pojawiają się tam legiony Marines Zarazy a wraz z nimi Demoniczny Prymarcha Mortarion, czempion boga zepsucia. Mortarion uderza na Ultramar, zmieniając wiele planet w obrzydliwe, trujące krajobrazy. Wtedy do Ultramaru wrócił Roboute Guilliman, którego geniusz militarny ustabilizował walki na wielu frontach, a wyprowadzony przez niego kontratak nazwany Włócznią Espandora, zyskał więcej czasu na zgromadzenie kolejnych sił Imperium. Bracia spotykają się twarzą w twarz na Iax. Walczą ze sobą, dopóki siły Chaosu zdecydowały nagle wycofać się pod osłoną bomby wirusowej. Furia Leviathana. Po przegranej na Baal, Flota-Rój Leviathan rozpoczyna potężną ofensywę wzdłuż południowej granicy Segmentum Solar, docierając nawet do tak bliskich serca galaktyki światów jak Bloodfall, świat macierzysty zakonu Czerwonych Wilków. Zakon wzmocniony Primaris Marines okazuje się twardym przeciwnikiem aż do pojawienia się bio-tytanów, przekierowanych z Wojny w Sektorze Octarius. Po odniesieniu ciężkich strat Czerwony Wilki zabezpieczają zapasy genoziarna i wycofują się na pozostałych im barkach bojowych. Ostatni mur. Podczas gdy Leviathan naciera coraz dalej w kierunku Świętej Terry, Robotue Guilliman wysyła mnóstwo zakonów Primaris Marines na pierwszą linię walki z Tyranidami. W tym samym czasie Adeptus Mechanicus wydaje dyrektywę, wg której wszystkie światy-kuźnie mają obowiązek zwiększyć produkcję do niebywałych osiągów, podczas gdy wyłącznie do walki z Tyranidami Imperium powołuje tysiące regimentów Gwardii Imperialnej oraz dziesiątki zakonów Kosmicznych Marines. w bud Źródła *''Warhammer 40000: Rulebook (5 edycja)'' *''Warhammer 40000: Rulebook (6 edycja)'' *''Warhammer 40000: Rulebook (7 edycja)'' *''Warhammer 40000: Rulebook (8 edycja)'' *''Codex: Space Marines (6 edycja)'' *''Codex: Chaos Space Marines Supplement: Black Legion (6 edycja)'' *''Codex: Eldar (6 edycja)'' *''Codex: Blood Angels (7 edycja)'' *''Codex: Dark Angels (6 edycja)'' *''Codex: Cult Mechanicus (7 edycja)'' *''Codex: Adeptus Mechanicus (8edycja) s. 35'' *''Codex: Skitarii (7 edycja)'' *''Codex: Tyranids (8 edycja) s. 31'' *''Horus Heresy Book One: Betrayal'' *''Black Library - The Horus Heresy: Collected Visions'' *''Herezja Horusa: Czas Horusa'' *''Herezja Horusa: Fałszywi Bogowie'' *''Imperial Armour volume Nine - The Badab War Part One'' *''Imperial Armour volume Ten- The Badab War Part Two'' Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Chaos Kategoria:Eldarzy Kategoria:Mroczni Eldarzy Kategoria:Nekroni Kategoria:Orkowie Kategoria:Dominium Tau Kategoria:Tyranidzi Kategoria:Wydarzenia Kategoria:W BUDOWIE